Little Boys With Bad Intent
by Elli Cole
Summary: MirokuKagome. Camping out isn’t as innocent as it sounds… if you have Miroku as your only company, that is. Lech!Miroku wonders! Very smutty.


—**Read at your own risk.**

**Title: **Little Boys with Bad Intent

**Author: **LadySaint

**Rating: **M—read my warning. Very important.

**Spoilers: **Probably the whole series. I forgot all about it already since I watched it a couple of years ago. (sheepish look) I like reading its fan fics though.

**Summary: **Miroku/Kagome. Camping out isn't as innocent as it sounds… if you have Miroku as your only company, that is. Perverted!Miroku wonders!

**Condition: **One-Shot—let your imagination run wild.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha nor its characters, settings and etc. Even the plot is not mine.

**Warning: **Explicit content; **if minor-aged read no further**. Please, I beg of you, do _not _report me for something I forewarned you about. Also, its a bit OOC… tee hee.

Although… the slight sex scene is a bit, uhm, _childish _because… I'm not very good at describing those kinds of things considering I just turned fifteen and oh crap. Never mind.

**A/N: **I've never really given any thought of writing an Inuyasha fic but this kept on bugging me. I blame it on Sandra E's amazing fics and writing skills although I fear that I will give it little justice, not like her. Sighs.

**&&&&**

The sun had already set but still no sign of Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome sighed as she lazily plopped down on the sleeping bag that she brought for herself and for Shippou. She alertly peered through her thick eyelashes and glanced at a sleeping Miroku, with his back turned away from her.

She sighed once again, running a shaky hand through her hair.

Don't worry Kagome, he's sleeping… he won't try anything… perverted or anything in his sleep… right?

Right?

_Right_!

Because—because he was sleeping! But that thought never reassured her. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, her hair splaying across the sleeping bag like a halo. Shippou snuggled closer to her as he slept soundlessly.

She smiled at his small form and closed her eyes.

Sleep.

Miroku is sleeping.

_Twitch_.

No worries.

And so she slept dreamlessly.

&

The bonfire flickered lively, creating a luminous light towards their temporary camp. Miroku lay awake on the ground, his head being cradled by his arm as he rested. His gold staff lay alongside him, its rings shone through the moonlight. He turned slowly, now looking straightly at Kagome's sleeping form with Shippou cuddled loosely in her arms.

He gritted his teeth, annoyed.

That lucky midget, he thought glaring at the little fox. He sighed irritably. It was because of Shippou that their other companions need to flee for a couple of nights. Inuyasha and Sango had granted the little pups wish favor and went in search for his parents.

It has been three days already and still no sign of the demon and the demon hunter. He mused slightly this thought; a demon with a demon huntress, good thing that they haven't killed each other yet.

He suddenly felt his eyes flutter slightly close. Leisurely, it started to open slowly. Tired as he was, Miroku was unable to sleep. So, he contented himself on watching Kagome's petite form sleep.

A slow smile started to appear on his face.

Ever since he joined this group, he became quite attached with the innocent girl who came from the future. She was just so… appealing. He smirked as she turned from her sleeping bag and her mouth opened slightly. Her pink lips darting out into a pout.

His gaze lowered and stopped at a pair of lush breasts restrained by a weird looking kimono.

Which doesn't leave anything much to the imagination, he thought with a leer.

She turned once again, now her back was to him. He grinned, finally having the chance to stare at her round, luscious arse. It looked so perfect… so tight…

A familiar painful, tightening of pants granted his thoughts.

He squirmed. Why can't he keep his eyes off of her? Countless nights had already passed since this current obsession to just stare at her and it just wouldn't stop.

Sometimes, if he felt rather horny enough, he fantasized about what it would be like to make love to the futuristic girl—correction, _woman_. He would do almost anything to get his hands on her body.

Although, he already had the chance for his hands to linger on her butt, multiple times but not long enough to savor it. The perverted male side of his mind started to get the best of him and he just couldn't control how his mind worked anymore.

As slowly and quietly as he could, Miroku crept towards Kagome's sleeping form until he was lying right next to her. Trembling, he began to stroke and caress the skin that lay bare and exposed from her kimono. The moonlight guided his view that night so he propped himself up so he could look over Kagome's shoulder, just in case she would suddenly wake up from his caressing.

His fingers enjoyed themselves immensely but the other parts of his body yearned for more contact. He moved to her backside and gently squeezed her buttocks. Without warning, Kagome took a deep breath, scaring Miroku shitless as he jumped back to his place on the ground.

His heart was thumping insanely against his chest from the adrenaline that he thought he was going to get a heart attack. He started to shake uncontrollably and he felt rather cold.

After giving himself some time to calm himself down, he again turned, relieved to see that Kagome hadn't woken up. Instead, he was absolutely thrilled to see that she had rolled over on her back. Her arms were bent above her head and her breasts stuck up in the air with her legs slightly spread apart.

He delightfully chuckled.

"Thank Buddha!" He whispered, leering over his luck. He moved back next to her, smiling evilly.

There were now better possibilities now other than rubbing her arse and he delighted on it. Miroku experimented and stroked Kagome's stomach. He shivered.

"Soft… Mmm…"

Since she wasn't waking up, Miroku began to be a little bit more daring. He sat up and began to unbutton her school blouse but instantly noticed Shippou's stirring form. He carried the pup a small distance away and dropped him gently.

He went back to his position and continued to unbutton Kagome's blouse. After he finished, he slowly parted it. His eyes widened at the globes that were presented to him, although unwillingly. He shakily moved his hands over Kagome's breasts and squeezed it. He ran his thumb against her nipple.

Miroku started to play with them, pinching and pulling as he made it erect and hard. The entire time, Kagome lay there and slept, oblivious at the sudden invasion of her body. But Miroku was not thinking clearly because he wanted more.

_Needed _more.

And he really wanted to get those stiff, tasty nipples inside his mouth, if only for a little while. So as carefully as he could, he bent down and suckled the awaiting nipple inside his mouth.

He resumed playing with her other breast whilst sucking her other breast for all it was worth. Kagome took another one of her deep sleep-filled breaths but after the event that occurred a few minutes ago, Miroku knew she wasn't going to wake up so he continued to play and suck on her nipple.

He must have sucked a little too hard though, because it wasn't long after a low moan escaped Kagome's lips. She started to roll back and forth repeatedly, making her blouse roll off her upper body. Miroku once again jumped back to his place on the ground but this time kept an eye open to see what was going on.

After Kagome's rolling fit, she came to rest on her back again but now—much to Miroku's ecstatic liking—her legs were now spread wide apart. He managed to at least contain himself from pouncing on her and just fucking take her. He resumed his quest for satisfaction.

Miroku positioned himself in between her thighs, careful not to stir her with his long robes as they tickled her lightly on the thighs. He leaned forward and sniffed, sighing lustfully.

"I always thought Kagome-sama was such… a delicious female specimen but not _this _yummy." He nuzzled her pubic bone, taking in the sent of her femininity.

Miroku started to rub her inner thighs enticingly, and eventually slid his hands up a little inside her skirt. When his fingers stretched out, he felt a certain wet spot on her underwear. He smirked. He pushed one finger slightly, rubbing against the thin fabric of her cotton panties. He saw the slight erection in his pants but wasn't satisfied enough.

More.

He wanted _more_!

He hooked his finger into the inside of her panties and gasped, relinquishing the feeling of the thick texture of her juices. He stopped for a few moments as he pressed his fingers against her womanhood.

He loved the way she felt, soft and smooth and tender—

He sighed wistfully. He spread her outer lips open with his fingers and explored with the other. He could feel the tickling wisps of her pubic hair. He removed his fingers that held her outer lips and let them close on his fingers.

He pumped them slowly in and out, looking for that special spot that gives female unimaginable pleasure. Finally, he found it. He pressed a finger in her hole, feeling the tightness of her hymen. Kagome's breathing got heavier and her hands clenched into tight fists.

But Miroku didn't notice since he was too busy with his own little world, enjoying himself. He just couldn't handle the pressure anymore and plunged his fingers deep into her as he could.

He wiggled his fingers inside of her delighting the moment for all it was worth. He began to feel her body move around. Miroku looked up without bothering to take his fingers out of her vagina and froze. Kagome was looking at him, eyebrows arched in surprise with her blouse completely off of her body as it exposed her breasts to the cool night's air.

She stared at him in shock.

"Miroku," she whispered quietly. "What are you doing?"

**&&&&**

**End (?)**

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Oh-kay. That was… erm, _okay_. Sexual yumminess. Squee! Please **review**! And by the way, I won't be continuing this since… I have no idea what to write next.


End file.
